


but it's alright

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders Are Siblings, Background Loceit - Freeform, Dreams, Fluff, Food, Janus and Logan are mentioned, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil's soulmates comfort him in his dreams.(sequel to"in your dreams")
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: flufftober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	but it's alright

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: comfort
> 
> i have no idea what this ship is called rip

"Are you all right?"

Soft as the words are, they still make Virgil jolt, staring with wide eyes at his soulmate. Emile flushes pink, pushing his glasses up with one finger, as he repeats the question.

"Y-yeah," Virgil stammers, his cheeks hot. "I guess. I just- I dunno, Logan and his family are really nice, but I-" He gestures helplessly around them, at the foggy confines of their shared dream.

"It's good, right?" Remy, his other soulmate, asks. He has a Starbucks drink in one hand, colored rainbow. _What? It's a dream, right? I can have whatever I want,_ he'd said when questioned. "I mean, you don't have to deal with your shitty parents anymore. That has to be a win."

"It is!" Virgil hastens to assure them. "It's good, it's just- it's _different_." He bite his bottom lip, staring at the ground. He feels rotten. His brother went through god only knows how much trouble and chaos to get both himself and Virgil out of a bad situation and to Janus's soulmate's house. He has his own room, he's allowed to eat whenever he wants (at least for the time being), he's allowed to sleep, and he can do his homework at the kitchen table if he wants, instead of hiding in his shitty closet to steal precious minutes for his math. Logan's parents are kind and they haven't so much as raised their voices to him or Janus (yet, anyway). It's so much better than he ever thought it could be and yet-

"It's different and different is scary and you don't know if you can trust these people because Logan's not _your_ soulmate," Emile guesses. "Just because Janus trusts them doesn't mean _you_ do. And that's okay." Virgil nods, tears stinging his eyes. He scrubs at them with his sleeve, and Emile scoots closer, snuggling into his side, while Remy wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you," Remy vows. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a venti in my eye."

"Oh, you," Emile says fondly, giggling. "And we're supposed to meet up on Saturday, right? After you've had a chance to settle in?"

"Yeah," Virgil says, a tentative smile appearing. "I uh, I can't wait, actually."

"Is your brother coming?" Emile asks, resting his head on Virgil's shoulder.

"Yeah, Jan's coming," Virgil says. "He says he wouldn't miss it for the world." Remy boops Virgil's nose, making him go cross-eyed for a second.

"Well, there you have it," Emile says. "Is Logan going to be there, too?"

"He said it was up to me," Virgil says, poking a tuft of mint green grass. "I- I'm not sure yet."

"Cool he asked, though," Remy remarks. "Instead of assuming."

"That's true," Virgil says. "Yeah. I- I appreciate that." Remy bumps shoulders with him, offering him a sip of his drink. It's almost gaggingly sweet, but Virgil kind of likes it, anyway. Maybe not enough to take more than one sip, though.

"It will be okay," Emile gently reassures him. "I promise. We'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"And if they act shitty, too, tell us and I'll dump a latte on their heads," Remy vows, making the other two dissolve into giggles.

"And we'll kidnap you!' Remy continues, waxing poetic. "We can...start a road trip! And travel the country and forget school and-"

"Remy, none of us can drive," Emile points out. Remy shrugs.

"We'll figure that out later," he says. "Doesn't matter."

"Also, we'd get picked up for truancy and running away probably," Virgil says. Remy sniffs haughtily, turning his nose up in the air.

"Shoot down all my ideas, why don't you," he bemoans, then snickers, unable to keep up the pretense any longer. "Okay, fine," Remy says, waving his drink in the air as he talks. "But you know we'll come get you, right?"

"Yeah," Virgil says, surprised to find he means it. "I know. Thanks, guys." 

He leans against them both, lost in soft quiet, as they watch the sun rise.


End file.
